Pancakes
by Legolas1
Summary: Duo eats some Truth Pancakes and has something he really doesn't want to tell his best friend . . .slash/shounen ai


[These characters don't belong too me, sadly.]  
[R&R!]  
[First fanfic, so be nice!]  
  
If Duo was in a better way, he might have winced when the doorknob nearly fell off as he slammed the door. He wasn't. Good thing it was Quatre's turn to make dinner and not his, or they wouldn't be eating. Someone usually managed to get out of having Duo cook anyway, because of his amazing cooking skills (hah!).  
  
Quatre looked up from the stove, and opened his mouth as if to speak. . .then decided against it. He just looked at Duo concernedly for a minute, and went back to stirring whatever he was cooking.  
  
Heero was typing again. Always typing. If he hadn't been so pissed, he might've noticed and revelled in the fact that his friend was shirtless. Tonight he went straight to his room.   
  
What might have been the normal factor for an angry soldier, you say, was people dead. Didn't bother him. Shinigami didn't care much about that sort of thing. The fact that he had gotten in trouble for following his orders did. Bloody orders. He followed what his orders had said, and Relena publicly chastised him because she disliked it, and then had the nerve to restrict him from missions for two weeks. Probably just wasn't paying attention when she signed that paper. But he wasn't Heero. He couldn't threaten her and hold a gun to her head.   
  
He realized he was pacing. Oh well. His carpet could handle it. What to do with all this energy. Angry energy with no way to get rid of it.  
  
He realized his hand was bleeding. Oh well. There was a hole in the wall. That mustve been loud. He really hoped that no one came to see what it was - he did not want to yell at them. If Heero came. . .that was different. He didn't know what he would do if Heero came to see what happened. Duo figured that most likely he would lose all sensible thought and have to refrain from kissing his friend. That was what usually happened.   
  
Those blue eyes, so cold unless you really knew him. Duo sat down on the bed, and sighed. Thoughts of Heero were ruining his anger. Infinitismal lack of emotion, again, unless you really knew him and weren't trained to notice details. A simple twitch of a muscle from Heero could mean a novel of things. After this many years, Duo knew how to read him. All of them, the Gundam pilots, his friends, his family. He chuckled and went back to thoughts of Heero.   
  
He could drown in those eyes. Especially when he was worried. When Heero was worried, it was hard for Duo not to think that the perfect soldier felt the same way he did. If Duo got hurt on a mission, Heero always just appeared. Right there, by his shoulder with an unspoken question in his eyes.   
  
Just like the one there now. Door open, Heero sitting with his back to the wall, arms wrapped around legs that were drawn up to his chest.  
  
Duo gasped and jumped slightly. "How did. . . ?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "You're bleeding."  
Duo laughed bitterly. "I am. Sometimes it takes very small things to trigger self destructive responses from me." He blinked. I. Can. Not. Believe. I. Said. That. Aloud.  
"Baka. Want me to get a bandage? I'm guessing 'No.' "  
  
"Correct. I don't mind the pain. It distracts from other things. . .' Like images of you, telling me how much you love me, me getting Relena to apologize in front of the world, you kissing me, us. . .  
  
"Like what?" Close to curious, Mr Yuy looked. But he never looked curious, for he knew all. Hopeful? Let him be hopeful. . .The Perfect Soldier and the Shinigami.   
  
"Like images of..."  
  
"Hey!" came the loud cry from somewhere downstairs, "Wufei, did I not TELL YOU to keep your potions AWAY from the pancake mix? See this? TRUTH SERUM mixed with pancakes! Lucky none of us had pancakes, eh?"  
  
"Duo?!"  
  
Duo had scrambled away from Heero, eyes wide; think of something else. Anything. Anything but Heero. He knew Wufei's truth serum. Eventually he would have to answer the question. And Wufei didn't keep any antidote around. He had to. . .had to think of something else!  
"I. . .I had pancakes for breakfast, you know. Lots of pancakes. I think I had eleven. I had eleven pancakes. With rasberries. And butter. Very good they were, do you like pancakes? I have to talk about pancakes. Breakfast. What is your favorite kind of breakfast Heero?" No! Don't think about who you're talking to! - but what does he think of me acting so weird? NO! Not what he thinks of me, then it'll be. ..  
  
"Heero, do you-" Duo covered his own mouth, muffling the rest of the question. He tried to find something, scrambling around on the piles of stuff on the windowsill behind his bed. Tape, heavy tape. Tape is good. Good for-No! Not good for tying Heero to things, ohmigod.   
  
"Must not tell you, ask. . .Come here and hold my mouth shut while I find tape!" He let go of his own mouth for that long. It was hard to try and control it.  
  
The first time that he had seen Heero look perplexed. Well, the first time he had seen his friend -this- perplexed. "Hn. . ." He went over to the other side of the bed, and covered Duo's mouth before the God of Death realized that this was possibly the worst idea he had ever had.  
  
Heero's hands were warm. His callused fingers should've felt coarse, but they felt nice on his skin. He tried so hard not to start talking again.  
  
"What is it that you donÕt want to tell me?" Heero wasn't deliberately trying to torture him, but it was not working.  
  
"Hn. Right. Don't answer that if you don't want to."  
  
"mmf hu"  
  
"Thank you, I suppose?" Heero smiled. God save him, Heero smiled at him, and it made him even more beautiful than usual. Duo groaned. There wasn't any tape here.   
  
After ducking under Heero's hand, he ran from the room and into the kitchen and livingroom area. "Tapetapetape!!!!"  
  
Quatre looked surprised, and Wufei just laughed at him. "What's with you?"  
  
"He ate pancakes." Said Heero casually, following him. "And there's something he really doesn't want to say. Where's the tape?"  
  
Duo still felt himself answering the question anyway. "I had eleven pancakes with butter and rasberries. TAPE!"  
  
"We. . .we're out of tape. . .what is it that. . .?"  
  
"No! If you ask me I'll have to say! Heero, help!"  
  
Heero glared at them. Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa in the corner reading, all tried unsucessfully not to smile. In fact, they laughed. Duo wanted to cry. He was -not- going to ruin his friendship with Heero.  
  
"Dinner!"  
  
Duo managed for the rest of the evening to think of valid things to talk about. He had a strange feeling that the other guys, Quatre at least, knew what it was he didn't want to say.  
  
After doing his share of the dishes, Duo yelled "goodnight!" to all of the world, and ran up the stairs. He brushed his teeth out of habit, took off his shirt, and went to sleep.  
  
2 AM . . .  
  
"Heero?" He asked, even though he already knew his friend was awake, alert, and holding at least two weapons. "It's Duo."  
  
"I know. What are you doing"  
  
This was when Duo realized that he was perched on his knees on the side of Heero's bed. Oh shit.  
  
He felt the known responses. He knew what was coming.   
  
He decided to smile while he doomed himself. "I forgot to answer your question earlier."  
  
"Oh no. You don't have t-"  
  
"The pain distracted me from visions of you, confessing your love to me. I even dream about it. It hurt me more than my hand, more than getting shot, because I knew. . .I knew that you would never love me back and I didn't ever want to tell you because I'd rather be your friend than have you hate me and think I'm weak because I would cry when you rejected me and visions of you really loving Relena, even though I know you don't, just to be self destructive and to keep my hopes from jumping higher than you could believe by the littlest things. . .  
"Heero Yuy, I'm in love with you," Duo wondered if he was even affected by the stuff anymore.  
My hair is green, he thought. He could think that. This wasn't truth serum, This was Duo Maxwell's amazing feat of DOOM.  
  
Heero smiled. He smiled, and he ran a hand through Duo's hair, most of which had somehow escaped his braid. Shocked, Duo was surprised he wasn't purring. No one knew what he got like when someone he loved played with his hair. And then. . .  
  
Heero kissed him. One wouldn't think that the perfect soldier would have such soft lips. One was wrong. Duo was in heaven. He wimpered when Heero broke the kiss.  
  
"Aishiteru, Duo."  
  
"That means I love you, right?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tried not to cry. Tried really hard, but one tear of joy rolled down his cheek, and was immediately kissed away. 


End file.
